How Befriending Harry Potter Saved My Life
by SoItGoesRose
Summary: When Avery's Mom moved the family to the UK she thought her life was over. But when she meets the Boy-Who-Lived she discovers that there is more than one way to save a life. warnings in first chapter. Please leave Reviews, It's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to JKR. But the original character Avery Rose is my creation. Please don't sue, I am but a poor college student.

Warnings: AU, I am ignoring most of the events of OotP, and HBP and DH will be excluded in their entirety. Later chapters might have some sexual content. Warnings for flashbacks of Rape, dubious consent, domestic violence, and chan.

Summary: When Avery's mom moves the family to the UK she feels as if her life is over. But when she meets the Boy-Who-Lived she discovers that there is more than one way to save a life.

**First Day - Chapter 1**

Sweat was starting to gather above her brow and her breathing was just a notch below hyperventilation. She dug the dirt from underneath her fingernails as she waited outside the massive doors that would soon grant her entrance into yet another school. She hated it. She had finally had a few years of stability in her life, but it seemed that her mother couldn't handle settling down in one place for too long.

_Why did Mom have to fall in love with a Brit_, she thought angrily. _Now I have to start all over again. Just like all those times before. But now it's even worse. Now I'm in the freakin' UK and I'm an American through and through for crying out loud. In like 5 minutes the headmaster is going to announce my presence and I'm going to have to put up with all those eyes picking apart every one of my flaws before they even know who the hell I am. _

Needless to say she was nervous. 15 friendless years of life had done nothing to help her self-esteem. A slight creaking sound startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see the doors swinging open.

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you a new transfer student coming to us from the Salem Witches Institute in America," announced the white-bearded headmaster with a mad twinkling in his blue eyes. "Ms. Avery Rose will be joining us as a fifth year and I'm sure that whatever house she is sorted into will put forth their best effort to make her feel welcomed. Now let us see exactly which house she will be joining."

Avery could feel their stares. She wanted to snap at them to look at someone else; she wasn't some circus freak to be gawked at. She knew what they were looking at. At close to 6 feet tall she was pretty hard to miss, she had the body shape of a Botticelli, not fat but she would certainly never be a stick thin model. By far her best feature was her hair; it flowed down to her mid-back and was a soft brown color streaked by the sun with bits of red and gold. Frizzy though it might be, she had always been fond of the coloring.

A soft tap on her shoulder made her look up and then blush profusely when she realized that she had gone off in her own little world while everyone was waiting for her to sit on the stool, put the ugly hat on her head, and be sorted so that the feast could begin. She threw a weak smile at McGonagall, who wore an irritated frown yet had a soft and understanding look in her eyes, and sat down.

**Hmmm…. A straight O student I see, and yet you do not actively pursue knowledge. No definitely not Ravenclaw material. You are ambitious but lack cunning, Slytherin is out. Where should I place you? Loyal to a fault and you possess a quiet courage. Difficult. I guess I'll just have to make it……**

_**Gryffindor **_

Thundering applause broke out from what she assumed to be her new house's table. McGonagall took the hat off her head, gave her a small nod of approval and turned to head back to the head table.

Avery approached the Gryffindor table and looked for a place to sit, the table was pretty full but from the corner of her eye she saw a hand waving. A girl with bushy brown hair was pointing to an empty seat between her and read-headed boy. With a sigh of relief Avery walked over and took her seat.

"Hermione Granger," said the girl "nice to meet you, I'm in your year. It's so wonderful that you're from America. What is it like? Tell us all about it." The girl looked so enthusiastic, Avery hated to burst her bubble but she was tired and not in the mood to be interrogated.

"Um… It's nice to meet you too. You already know my name so I won't bother with that. But… do you think I can answer your questions a little later? I'm tired and quite a bit nervous. Must be the jetlag."

"Jet-what?" asked the ginger-haired boy with a confused look on his face.

"Jetlag Ronald," replied Hermione. "It a muggle term to describe the fatigue one feels after travelling through many different time zones on an airplane. You do remember what an airplane is right."

"Of course I remember, Mione," argued Ron "I'm not stupid."

Hermione smiled sweetly and replied, "I would never think you're stupid, just a bit unmotivated. Now where were we? Oh yes, It's no problem Avery. I understand completely. Let me just introduce you to my extremely rude best friends. This…" she said with a point in the red-head's direction "is Ron Weasley, a tad bit thick in the head sometimes but he has a good heart."

"Hey…" Ron started to say but was cut off by Hermione.

"And this…" with a point at a boy Avery hadn't noticed before "is Harry Potter."

Avery's eyes went a little wide at the proclamation. How could she have forgotten that the Boy-Who-Lived attended Hogwarts? She was such an idiot. Harry looked up at and gave a shy little grin. Avery's heart just about stopped. His eyes were the green of emeralds, but that wasn't what drew her to him. His eyes had a haunted look to them, as if they had seen things no 15 year old should face. Avery wanted to chase away those shadows and in that moment she knew that her life would never be the same. She would befriend the Boy-Who-Lived… _No, _she thought shaking her head…_I'm going to befriend Harry. _


	2. Potions, Letters, and Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: Nope don't Own it, JKR does.

**Letters, Potions, and Bad Dreams - Chapter 2**

Avery rubbed at her eyes as she bit back a tired yawn. She had always hated having to adjust to waking up early in the beginning of the school year.

She seated herself next to Neville and piled some eggs and toast onto her plate. As she led her spoon towards her mouth a screech resounded throughout the hall. She looked up and smiled as she caught sight of Hermes, the post-owl she had bought her mother so that they could keep in touch. Hermes swooped down and held out his leg to give her the letter. As a reward Avery let him have a bit of sausage. He hooted happily and ate while waiting for her to read the letter and send him off with a reply.

_Dear Avery,_

_How was your first day at Hogwarts Sweetheart? I hope you've made some friends; you need to break out of your shell. You're way too quiet sometimes. _

_William and I explored some of London yesterday. It was fantastic. He took me to Big Ben Tower and the Tower of London and the Globe Theatre. Can you believe it Avery?! We're in the UK! It sure as heck beats all those years in the South Bronx doesn't it? _

_I know you weren't too keen on moving here but William is a good man and we're getting married. We had to decide where to live and since his company is based London it was only logical that we come here. You do understand, right honey? I'm sure you'll thrive here. It will be a fresh start for us and you'll finally have a father figure just like you've always wanted. _

_Write me back, I can't wait to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. your brother and sister called and I just thought I'd let you know your little niece and nephews are missing you already._

Avery sighed as read the letter. She was glad her Mom had finally found someone to love but her mom was wrong if she thought Avery wanted or needed a father figure. She didn't want a father figure, she wanted her…. _No, get that thought out of your head this instant Avery._ She bit her lower lip and pulled a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from her backpack.

_Dear Mom,_

_Everything went pretty well considering that I am a stranger intruding on cliques that have had 4 years to forge their bonds of friendship. I met a really smart girl named Hermione, though she can get a little annoying when she starts going on and on about "Hogwarts, a History." I also met her friends Ron and Harry. Harry seems nice, if a bit shy. But it's only been a day so I can't say I've talked to anyone else yet._

_I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself with William. Tell him I said hi. But please stop referring to him as a possible father figure, I'm eating breakfast and you almost made me gag. _

_I guess England is nicer than the South Bronx, I was with you an entire day and didn't hear any gunshots. That has to be an improvement._

_Tell the little ones that I miss them too and that Tia (translation: auntie) Avery will see them in a couple of months._

_Love ya,_

_Avery_

* * *

Avery glanced at her time table to check which class she had next, she had just gotten out of Charms where Professor Flitwick had awarded her 10 points for a perfect color change charm. She inwardly groaned when she saw that Potions with the Slytherins was up next. Casting a Tempus charm she saw that she only had 5 minutes to get to the class and started walking at a brisk pace. She arrived just in time and gave a sigh of relief when she was safely in the classroom.

Hermione had warned her about this class. Apparently the Head of House had a deep dislike of Gryffindors, or any house besides his own for that matter, and took pleasure in making his students cower. When Avery had seen Professor Snape at the feast she was instantly reminded of the brooding vampires in the Anne Rice books with all his pale skin, dark hair, and black robes. Thinking about it again made Avery snigger and caught Professor Snape's attention.

"Is there anything in particular that you find amusing Ms. Rose" he snarled

"No sir, I'm sorry," Avery apologized.

"See that is doesn't happen again," Snape replied with narrowed eyes.

Avery felt herself relaxing until Snape continued, "And that will be 15 points from Gryffindor for your wandering mind."

The Slytherins wore smug looks and at next table over Avery could see Hermione giving her a sympathetic look. Avery wanted to crawl into a hole, it was her first day of classes and already she was losing points, and for day-dreaming no less. _Arghh…._

That day they were brewing the Befuddlement Draught and Snape had partnered her with Harry. He approached her with a mischievous grin.

"You got off lucky really," he informed her "my first day of class he drilled me on bezoars, the Draught of Living Death, and Aconite."

"He didn't" Avery said looking shocked.

"You can bet he did, humiliated me in front of the entire class," replied Harry with a wink "You must have caught him on a good day," he continued as he was about to add the Scurvy-grass to the potion.

"No Harry don't, you have to add the sneezewort first," yelped Avery. But it was already too late and the mixture started bubbling dangerously. Professor Snape rushed over and added ginger root to neutralize the mixture just before it would have exploded. He looked murderous.

"You really are a dunderhead aren't you Potter, too much of a brat to follow directions are you?" He yelled.

"No Professor, please it was my fault. I added scurvy-grass before the sneezewort. Don't be mad at Harry," lied Avery. Harry looked at her with obvious shock but she gave him a slight shake of her head in an effort to tell him not to say anything. He seemed to understand and though he didn't look happy he gave her a look which said he would go along with the deception.

"Really, the Gryffindor's foolish desire to be a martyr is quite distasteful. But very well, that will be a detention to be served with me tomorrow night at 8 pm sharp and an additional 50 points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed," Snape said through gritted teeth.

Avery rushed out of the class determined to avoid Harry at all cost for the remainder of the day. She headed to the library to do her homework and then went to bed without dinner.

* * *

_There were hands touching her. Pinching, Squeezing, Hurting. Tears ran down her cheeks and she tried to cover herself_. The images morphed_. Now she was under a table trying to hide from the sounds of screams and of fists thudding against human flesh. A woman screamed and a small object landed in front of her. Through her fingers she could see broken glasses flecked with a red substance. Blood. Even as a six year old she could recognize what that red liquid was. _The images morphed once again_. There were muffled cries of pain and grunts of pleasure. She peaked through the keyhole. A large body was pinning a much smaller one to the bed. The smaller body was struggling but it was no use. _

Avery sat up with a gasp. She looked around frantically and was relieved to see she was still in her dormitory. She ran a shaking hand through her hair. _It's OK Avery, It was just a dream. _She repeated her mantra, hoping that if she said it often enough she would start to believe the lie.


	3. I Believe You

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? Alas… It is but the wish of a poor deluded girl.**

**A/N: I am so sorry about how long it has been since my last update. Some things in my life just became really hard to deal with for a while, but I'm back now. I promise I'll never be gone for that long again. Oh… Also keep in mind that this is an AU, so if some of the original dialogue from OotP seems off, it's actually meant to be that way. **

**Chapter 3 - I Believe You**

"Harry! Harry! Come on. Get up you prat," grumbled Ron as he shook his seemingly comatose friend. "Breakfast is almost over and I'm starved."

Harry arched his back and groaned as he stretched his limbs, still sore from the first quidditch practice of the year. Bringing his hands up to his face he rubbed the crust from his eyes and reached over to his bedside table for his glasses. "Thanks Ron, head over without me. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a few minutes."

"Ok mate, want me to save you some bacon?" When Harry nodded in the affirmative Ron turned to go, eager to fill the bottomless pit that was his stomach.

Putting on his clothes, Harry let his mind wander to the thoughts that had been plaguing him since the day before. Thoughts of the new transfer student and her baffling actions. Avery hardly knew him. Why would she take a detention for him? A detention with Snape at that. Did she have some kind of hidden motive? He hoped not. He hoped she was not yet another person who saw him as the "Boy-Who-Lived" and wanted to become his friend for their own selfish purposes. He hoped Avery could see him as Harry; just Harry. She seemed nice enough, if incredibly shy. While she wasn't beautiful, she was still very pretty and when she had smiled as he flirted with her in Potions he had forgotten to breathe for a moment. Although she was a bit reserved around people her smile gave a promise of hidden fire.

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath as he entered the Great Hall and walked towards Ron and Hermione. Avery was a few seats down and looked to be in deep conversation with Neville.

_Hmmm… Looks like they've hit it off. It will be good for Neville to have a close friend. Everyone has a set clique in our year except for him. Always been a bit of a loner, _thought Harry.

Ron slid a napkin full of bacon and a roll towards Harry as he took his seat. "What took you so long mate? Did you have to take care of a _hard_ problem?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oi', don't be a perv Ron," replied Harry with a small chuckle. "I was looking for my quill, I couldn't find it and needed it for class today," Harry lied.

Hermione chose that moment to interject into the conversation. "Harry you could have asked me for one, you know I always carry a spare…"

"_Kill the spare," rasped a tiny figure bundled in Wormtail's arms. A flash of green and suddenly he was looking into the lifeless eyes of Cedric Diggory, whom only a few minutes earlier he had opted to share his victory with. It was all his fault…_

"Harry! Hello is anyone home in there?" noticing Harry's slight flinch Ron lowered his voice to a more gentle tone. "Sorry mate but it looked like you were in another world for a minute there."

"Oh.. It's no problem Ron. I was just thinking about that Transfiguration essay we have due in two weeks. I have no idea what I'm going to write about."

While Ron was quick to accept Harry's explanation, Hermione continued to throw suspicious glances at Harry for the rest of the morning. Her message was loud and clear: _We will talk later_.

Avery's POV

So far Avery's day was going well. During breakfast she managed to strike up a conversation with Neville Longbottom and thought that the boy was actually very good friend material. _A little timid, but he is so nice and you can tell he's a genuine person and not one of those fake people who will back stab you in a moment, _she thought.

They had talked about their hobbies until it came time to head to their morning classes: Ancient Runes for Avery and Herbology for Neville. Apparently Neville found Herbology to be fascinating; he thought plants deserved a certain amount of admiration for all the things they were used for in the world. Avery had to admit he had a point; there wasn't all that much in the world that could live without plants. While Neville shared his love for plants, Avery shared her love for movies and books.

"You haven't lived until you've seen and read Interview with a Vampire," she had exclaimed, "It came out about a year ago in theatres and was the best movie ever." Avery could have gone on and on about her favorite movie, but she noticed that Neville wore a puzzled expression. "What?" she asked.

"What exactly is a "movie""? Neville inquired.

Avery's eyes had gone wide at that and all she had to reply was: "Oh Neville, You have much to learn my young padawan. Much indeed," which of course only served to increase Neville's puzzlement and cause Avery to burst into gales of laughter.

Walking towards her Defense class Avery smiled at the memory. It would be fun to teach Neville some popular muggle culture. In turn he could give her the 411 on the UK branch of wizarding society.

All too soon Avery reached the classroom and took a seat in her first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year waiting for what she was sure would be an intriguing class. Professor Umbridge reminded her of those pink sugar, cream-filled coconut puff candies that her mother loved but she had always despised. It made her wonder if the woman would be as distasteful as the pink candies she resembled. Judging from her prissy little speech during the opening feast Avery's guess to that question was yes, she probably was.

"Good afternoon class, welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. Throughout the term I expect I will get to know each and everyone of you very well as I help to prepare you for your OWL examinations," began the woman with her annoyingly prim voice. As she spoke stacks of textbooks floated from her desk and started distributing themselves to the students.

When her book came near the table Avery took it into her hand and started leafing through the pages.After getting past the title 'Defensive Magical Theory' and quickly skimming the first few chapters only one thought came to Avery's mind: _What the fuck?_

Obviously she wasn't the only one feeling that way as a few moments later Hermione raised her hand to ask, "Professor why isn't there any mention of the practical use for these spells?"

"My dear, I don't know why on earth you would feel the need to put defensive spells into practice. This is a school, not auror training. Whatever is there to defend against?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe Voldemort."

Avery's head swung in the direction of the familiar voice and sure enough the owner of those words was one Harry Potter, who happened to be glaring incredulously at the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff.

If her strained smile and twitching brow were anything to go by Umbridge clearly didn't care for Harry's observation. Her rebuke came in a cutting tone, "Mr. Potter, firstly students will raise their hands before speaking in my class. Secondly it is extremely bad form to say that dreadful name aloud. Lastly, I want to see you in detention tonight at 8 pm sharp for attempting to spread such panic inducing lies."

"But I'm not lying. I saw him. He killed Cedric. Voldemort…"

"Enough!" screeched the toad-faced Professor, with a visible quivering in her jowls. "Make that a week of detention and 50 points from Gryffindor. Do not endeavor to lie again Mr. Potter or more serious measures must be meted out."

The tension between Harry and Umbridge could be felt throughout the entire class. Avery could see it in the way Harry continually wringed his hands and clenched his jaw and in the way the lines around Umbridge's eyes tightened every time she looked in Harry's direction.

When class ended Harry grabbed his things and rushed from the room before Avery had a chance to approach him. _Damn, I'll have to catch him later. If Voldemort is back I want to know, his return would mean it isn't safe here for my family and me. _With these thoughts on her mind Avery headed to the library to get her homework done before her detention with Snape.

Harry's POV

After dinner Harry headed up to the owlery to deliver a message to his godfather. Though it had been less than two weeks since their last meeting, Harry felt as if a hundred years had passed. Sirius needed to know what that control freak of a woman was doing at Hogwarts.

Quickly he spotted his snowy owl Hedwig, who hooted happily when he gave her a scrap of chicken he had saved for her from his dinner. "Hey girl, it's nice seeing you too. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to use one of your friends to deliver this particular message."

Suddenly Hedwig wasn't hooting so happily anymore. In fact, she looked downright pissed.

"Ouch," yelped Harry when the angry owl nipped his finger, "don't be like that girl. I have no choice, you're much too recognizable. You should take it as a compliment really, you're just so beautiful and unique that no one could ever mistake another owl for you." Rather than appease Hedwig these words just made her look at Harry with a look of heated disdain. The look made it obvious that if owls could speak Hedwig would be saying, "_I'm an owl you nitwit, that means I'm wise. Go find yourself a pigeon to fool with your flattery._"

Heaving a sigh Harry turned from one of his oldest friends and chose a tawny colored owl to deliver his message. Reaching into his pockets he unfolded the letter and read over it one last time.

_Padfoot,_

_I just thought I should fill you in on some of the things that have happened at Hogwarts recently. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor is none other than Dolores Umbridge, one the Wizengamot members who tried my case. She's a toad-faced witch, in the literal and figurative sense, who is entirely too fond of pink and won't let us practice spells. Yes you heard right, she won't let us use magic at all. She says that there isn't any need for such a thing. This idiot is trying to convince everyone that Voldemort is dead and I'm a liar. I don't know what to do. It's not like we can complain to the ministry, they were the ones that sent her. All I know is that we have to do something; or else if we get attacked none of the students will know how to protect themselves. Please tell me what you think. _

_Love your godson,_

_Prongs Jr._

_p.s. I hope you're keeping yourself out of trouble. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you have permission to do anything stupid. _

Avery's POV

_Where the heck is he?_ Avery thought as she paced in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitories. She'd been doing so since the end of dinner and was getting frustrated because soon she would have to leave for her detention. Not knowing Harry's side of the story was killing her. _Please, please let him show up soon. If he doesn't I won't be able to concentrate on anything. Jesus Christ! I hate being a neurotic ruminator. _

The fates seemed to be on Avery's side as not 5 seconds later she heard footsteps on the stairs and soon thereafter Harry came into sight. Sighing in relief, Avery plastered a smile on her face and waved to get Harry's attention. When he turned in her direction she saw the strain on his face and instantly felt a pang of sympathy for him. _It must be hard to have the whole school calling you a liar. _

"Hi Harry. Um…could we talk for a few minutes? I just want to ask a few questions if you don't mind."

Harry's apprehension could be plainly seen on his face and heard in his words, "Look if you're going to ask what it's like to be famous or something like that you're wasting your time."

"No!" Avery half-shouted. "It's nothing like that. I'm definitely not one of those girls that swoon for celebrities. I actually wanted to ask you about what you said in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named really back?" her question spoken in a whisper.

Surprise came into Harry's emerald depths and his eyes look into Avery's eyes, searching the sincerity in her words. "His name is Voldemort. You shouldn't be afraid of a name. But to answer your question, yes he has returned." Harry glanced around the area to make sure no one was around to listen in on their conversation. Once he was satisfied they were alone he continued, "During the final task of the tournament he had me portkeyed to a graveyard where he killed another student, someone whom I had grown to respect, right before my eyes while I was powerless to stop it. To deny his return is to degrade Cedric's death and to deny countless other students the information necessary to defend themselves. Nonetheless, no one seems to believe me and I find myself once again powerless to help." Harry choked these words out with a mixture of suppressed rage, desperation, and hopelessness.

This time it was Avery who searched Harry's eyes and found all that she needed to know in them. It caused fear and anxiety to take hold of her, but also a sense of resolve. Avery knew she had to make her allegiance clear in that moment. So after letting a moment pass and her nerves calm, she said the only thing she felt was appropriate for the situation.

"That's not true. I believe you and if you let me, I'd like to help too."

**That's it for today. But Coming Soon is Chapter 4: A Tale of Two Detentions**


End file.
